Love trilogy: Part two
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: When Rai's anniversary comes up and he doesn't know what to get Kimiko he comes to the twins for help. But it might cost him...alot R


(The twins were sitting by the koi pond looking at the three fish swimming back and forth)

Flannery: You know Omi told me that these fishes don't even have names.

Aqua: Really? We should name them.

Flannery: Your the creative one you name them.

Aqua: Okay. One's name is peanut. One's name is butter. And the last name is jelly.

Flannery: So when you put it together its peanut, butter, and jelly.

Aqua: Yep.

Flannery: Aqua your so smart.

Aqua: Thanks. (Raimundo walks out to them)

Flannery: Hey Rai.

Raimundo: Hey can I ask you guys a question.

Aqua: Shouldn't be with Kimiko right now? (Flannery slaps her upside the head) Ow!

Flannery: Aqua shut up. Go ahead Rai.

Raimundo: Okay so Me and Kimiko's anniversary is coming up and I don't know to get her.

Aqua: Something expensive so she can share it. (Flannery slaps her upside the head) Ow!

Flannery: Aqua. Nothing is better to get from your loved one then something from the heart.

Raimundo: Excatly. So that's why I came out to you two. Who knows Kimi better than you two. So will you help me?

Flannery: We'll help you Rai but...

Raimundo: But...?

Aqua: We don't come cheap.

Raimundo: What? I have to pay for you two to help me?

Flannery: Yea. Me and Aqua are saving up for a extra strong hair dye. Very expensive.

Aqua: And fancy expensive french manicures.

Raimundo: Man forget this. (Walks away)

Flannery: 3,2,1. (Raimundo turns around)

Raimundo: Okay. Fine how much do you want?

Aqua: We want to split a fifty.

Raimundo: Fine. (Reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bill) Here. There goes my allwonce.

Flannery: (Takes it from him) Aqua... (Hands it to her)

Aqua: (Holds it up to the light) Its real.

Raimundo: Okay so what do I have to do first?

Flannery: Go to the store and pick up 12 roses.

Aqua: 11 real and one fake. And make sure the fake one is purple

Raimundo: Why?

Aqua: Just trust us. 11 red roses and one purple. No go. (Raimundo walks off) Here we go again.

Flannery: At least we're getting paid. Lets go to the bank and split this. (They walk off)

(Later that day the twins are in their room playing cards when a knock came to the door)

Aqua: Enter.

(Raimundo walks in holding a bag)

Raimundo: Hey I got the flowers.

Flannery: Now we can begin.

Raimundo: Begin what?

Flannery: Well Aqua is a science minor. The reason we needed red flowers was becasue Aqua created a chemical which can turned the flowers purple.

Aqua: Which is Kimiko's favorite color.

Raimundo: That's awesome!

Kimiko: Raimundo! Can you come here please?

Raimmundo: Gotta go. (Runs out)

Aqua: So what are we going to do?

Flannery: First all. You turn these roses purple then we put a card in

Aqua: So what's this card going to say?

Flannery: "A boy gave a girl 12 roses. 11 real one fake. He told her he would love her until the last rose dies"

Aqua: (Sniffles)

Flannery: Aqua are you crying?

Aqua: No! I have a very bad eye condition!

Flannery: Oh Aqua. (Pats her back)

(The next morning. Kimiko wakes up and sees a bouquet of purple roses by her bed)

Kimiko: Purple roses? (Feels the petals) And they're real! How is that possible? (Sees the card and reads it) Oh Raimundo. (Walks into the hallway and sees Raimundo)

Raimundo: Good morning Kimi. (Wraps his arms around her waist)

Kimiko: I loved the roses you gave me. How'd you get the roses to get purple like that.

Raimundo: That's a secret.

(The twins are watching from the corner)

Flannery: What are in those chemicals?

Aqua: Its basically plant food and food coloring.

Flannery: Oh.

Aqua: So what do you think they're going to do next.

Flannery: Dinner? Dancing?

Aqua: A trip to the moon?

Flannery: Why to the moon?

Aqua: Because people like to sit out and watch the moon why not go to it and feel that romantic atmosphere.

Flannery: Aqua there's no air on the moon.

Aqua: Oh right.

Flannery: And you call your self a science minor.

Kimiko: So what do you want to do tonight?

Raimundo: Have you ever been star gazsing before?

Kimiko: No actually. With all the big buildings in Tokyo its hard to see anything.

Raimundo: Well would you like to try tonight?

Kimiko: Sure.

Raimundo: Cool meet me outside a 8. I'm sure they'll be a full moon tonight.

Aqua: (Pulls out a book) That's weird. There's a crescent moon tonight.

Flannery: I think Raimundo wants you to make the moon full for the romantic atmosphere.

Aqua: Why would he want me to do that?

Flannery: You kinda have control over the moon and stars.

Aqua: I do don't I? Damn!

(Later that night. The twins sit on the roof and Flannery has an empty)

Aqua: What was in the box?

Flannery: Some romantic fireworks. They make little hearts in the sky. Kimiko will think they're coming from the other direction. I stole the remote from your room and programmed the fireworks to go off when I press this button.

Aqua: Well how'd you do that?

Flannery: You left the blueprints on the floor. You should really organize them.

Aqua: Eh. Don't have the time. (Raimundo climbs on the roof)

Both: Hey Rai.

Raimundo: Hey guys. Aqua I bought you something. (Hands her the Lunar locket)

Aqua: Hey! What is it?

Raimundo: Its called the lunar locket. It'll help charge your moon power and turn the moon full and pull it closer.

Aqua: Cool.

Raimundo: Flannery you got the fireworks?

Flannery: Yep. And they're set up just at the mountain base.

Raimundo: Cool. Wait for my signal and then press the button.

Flannery: Got it.

Raimundo: Now I gotta go meet Kimiko. Aqua set up the moon.

Aqua: You got it. (Raimundo hops off) Lunar Locket, Moon! (The moon turns full and Aqua pulls it closer) There.

Flannery: You wanna go inside and wait for the signal?

Aqua: Nah. Lets just stay here and spy.

Flannery: Suit yourself.

(Later Raimundo and Kimiko walk outside)

Kimiko: You were right Rai the moon is full. Its so beautiful.

Raimundo: I know something more beautiful.

Kimiko: What?

Raimundo: You.

Kimiko: Oh Rai. (Gives him a small kiss)

Aqua: How does she fall for that everytime? So old.

Flannery: Shush! We're going to get in trouble.

Raimundo: I heard there's suppose to a firework display tonight.

Kimiko: Really? I love fireworks.

Raimundo: Then you'll love these. (Presses a button his phone)

Flannery: (Phone vibrates) That's the signal. (Presses a button on the remote and the fireworks go off)

Aqua: Ooo. Pretty. Where'd you get 'em?

Flannery: I made them. Your other blueprints show how to make fireworks.

Aqua: Oh right.

Kimiko: Oh Rai this has been the best anniversary I've ever had. (Gives him a small kiss)

Raimundo: If you like this your going to love what I have for you tomorrow.

Twins: Tomorrow?!

Kimiko: Oh Rai. I love you. (Gives him a passionate kiss)

(The next morning. The twins were playing a video game when Raimundo came in)

Aqua: What do you want?

Raimundo: I need your help.

Flannery: And you got it. We helped you with your anniversary.

Aqua: Not the day_ after_ your anniversary.

Raimundo: Yea but Kimiko is special. She desreves much more than a romantic night under the stars. I want to get her something that she can keep forever. Have any ideas?

Flannery: (Looks at Aqua)

Aqua: (Nods her head)

Flannery: We have an idea.

Aqua: But it'll cost extra.

Raimundo: (Sighs) How much?

Flannery: Depends. (Crosses her arms) How much did you get from your mom yesterday?

Raimundo: How did you know I got money from my mom?

Aqua: We have our sources. Like bribeing Clay with a piece of mouth watering 4 layered chocolate caked. Made with love.

Raimundo: Oh you guys are good.

Flannery: Tell us something we don't know.

Raimundo: (Reaches into his pocket) All I have is 40. (Pull out two 20 dollar bills)

Aqua: That'll work. (Snatches it from him)

Raimundo: So what do I get her?

Flannery: (Reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper) Purple diamond tennis bracelet. Its on lay-away at the jewelery store.

Aqua: Its in your name all you have to do is pick it up.

Raimundo: Sweet thanks guys. (Runs out and Clay walks in with chocolate on his face)

Clay: Just wanted to thank you little ladies for the chocolate cakes. Mighty tasty.

Flannery: Thanks for the information.

Aqua: Do you have any information about what Rai and Kim are doing tonight?

Clay: Naw. Little man might know.

(The twins look at each other with evil look on their face)

(Omi was in the kitchen playing a pochica raider when Kimiko walked in)

Kimiko: Hey Omi.

Omi: Hello friend Kimiko.

Kimiko: Listen me and Raimundo are going out to this really fancy restaurant tonight. For dinner and ballroom dancing anyway don't tell the twins because they might try to follow us.

Omi: Do not worry Kimiko. I will be a rock!

Kimiko: Thanks Omi. I gotta go get ready. (Walks out)

(Moments later the twins walk in)

Twins: (Cutely) Hi Omi.

Omi: Oh hello Flannery, Aquanette. What can I do for you?

Aqua: We were just wondering if you knew where Kimiko and Raimundo were going on their big date tonight.

Omi: I can not tell you. Kimiko told me not to tell.

Flannery: Y'know Omi, Kimiko says she's your friend. She doesn't even give you girl hugs. You like girl hugs don't you?

Omi: Oh yes! I do!

Aqua: Well if you tell us where Kimiko is going tonight. We'll give you girl hugs and girl kisses and candy.

Omi: I do enjoy girl hugs and candy but what is this girl kiss you speak of? (They both give him a kiss on each cheek)(Gasp)

Flannery: So where are Kimiko and Raimundo going?

Omi: (Rubbing his cheek and giggling stupidly) They are going to a fancy restaurant for dinner and ballroom dancing.

Aqua: Thank you Omi. Bye. (Blows him a kiss and walks out)

Omi: (sighs lovingly and falls out of his chair) Life is mooost good.

(Kimiko gets dressed in a black strapless dress, has her hair curly, has bracelets on both arms, and black pumps. She just about ready when the twins walked in)

Kimiko: Hey guys. Aqua do you still have that pair of big black hoop earrings with the diamonds on them? They'd go perfect with my dress.

Aqua: Yea. (Runs out and comes back in holding a pair of earrings) Here.

Kimiko: Thanks. (Puts them in her ears) I'm going to be out a little late. So don't wait up. (Raimundo walks in wearing a tux)

Aqua: Nice monkey suit.

Raimundo: Shut up. You ready to go Kimi?

Kimiko: Yep. (Slips her purse on her shoulder. Takes his hand) I'll see you guys later. (Walks out)

Flannery: You put the tracker in her purse?

Aqua: Yep. We better get dressed.

(Flannery gets dressed in a dark red shirt, black overalls conectted a black skirt and red flip flops. Aqua is wearing a dark blue shirt, black overalls connected to black capris and blue flip flops. (A/N: I love the twinly clothes!)

Flannery: We better get going before we miss the good stuff. (They leave)

(They sneak into the restaurant through the back and see Kimiko and Raimundo sitting at their table. They sit down at an emtpy table)

Aqua: There they are.

Kimiko: Raimundo its so pretty in here. All the candles and the atmosphere. Thank you.

Raimundo: Anything for you. I got something for you.

Kimiko: Really?

Raimundo: (Pulls out a slim box and opens it revealing the bracelet)

Kimiko: Oh Rai! (Gives him a small kiss) I love it. Its beautiful. (Takes it from him) I'll never take it off. (Puts it on her wrist) I've never seen a purple diamond before.

Raimundo: I'm glad you like it. You wanna dance?

Kimiko: I'd love too. (They stand up and walk onto the dance floor)

Aqua: Hey I've got an idea to make Kimiko very mad.

Flannery: I'm listening.

Aqua: (Whispers in her ear)

Flannery: Ooo. That's good. Should I do it now?

Aqua: Yea. While they're dancing.

Flannery: Okay. (Walks to the stage maneger and whispers in her ear)

Maneger: Yes. Of coarse. (Walks into stage and tells the band) Okay we're ready.

(Flannery walks onto stage and picks up the mic)

Flannery: This song is for two very special people who are celebrating a very special annicersary today.

Aqua: (Giggles)

Flannery: (singing)

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sway me, make me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me

Sway with me  
Sway (sway) (Sway)

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now

(The whole entire restaurant claps. Kimiko looks up and sees Flannery)

Kimiko: Why those!

Raimundo: Don't worry you can bust em when we get home.

Flannery: Thank you. (Sees Kimiko's angery face) Uh tip your waitresses. (Nods her head at Aqua)

Aqua: Time to go. (Her and Flannery run out)

(When Kimiko gets home she starts looking for the twins when she ran into Omi)

Kimiko: Omi! What happen to being a rock?!

Omi: I am most sorry! They bribed me with hugs and kisses and candy! I swear!

Kimiko: (Gasp) Tell me where they are.

Omi: They are in their room.

Kimiko: Thanks. (Kimiko grabs a water gun and runs to the twins room and they are asleep on the bed) Get up! (Squirts them with the water gun)

Twins: (Screaming)

Aqua: What the heck?!

Kimiko: I told you to not go on my dates anymore!

Aqua: Yea but we were bored.

Flannery: And things go crazy when we get bored.

Kimiko: And by the way Raimundo told me everything.

Both: What?!

Kimiko: Yea. The money, the bribes, everything. I don't want you taking money from any one in this temple. Understand me?

Both: Yes ma'am.

(The next morning. The boys are eating breakfast when the twins came in and stood behind Raimundo's chair)

Raimundo: Uh hey guys.

Both: (Grab his chair and knock him out of it)

Raimundo: What the heck?!

Aqua: Just know. That your dead to us now.

Flannery: And when your dying in a pool of your own spit gagging on it. Don't come crying to us. (Walk out with their heads held high)

Raimundo: Should I be scared?

Clay: Very.


End file.
